Living MY LIFE
by MOrOn4LifE
Summary: A Diary of a teen-age girl living her life, Sango. Problem? She likes her brother’s best friend Miroku, Will he ever except her as a lover instead just being his best friend’s little sister? Kind of a girly book but Guys are welcomed to read!


Living My LIFE  
  
Hey People a new Story! Yea! Involves With Sango Living in a Every day Life.  
  
I Don't own Inu-yasha or the characters cept for some  
  
Summary: A Diary of a teen-age girl living her life, Sango. Problem? She likes her brother's best friend Miroku, Will he ever except her as a lover instead just being his best friend's little sister? Kind of a girl thing but Guys are welcomed to read!  
  
Chapter 1: An introduction  
  
You think you know me but you have not idea. (Sorry I just had to put that in! I couldn't Resist!)  
  
Name: Sango Black  
  
Age: 14  
  
Hobbies: I dunno.  
  
Who's your boyfriend?: HAHA I WISH!  
  
B-day: 6.9.89  
  
LoVer: uhhh. Some Dude! ( I tell you about it later)  
  
HI! I don't know how to start this out but I got this book for my birthday. My mom gave it for me she said I shouldn't keep my "feelings bottled in" HAH! What does she know well yea she's a physicist and all doesn't mean she knows every else in life.  
  
My Life? Is kinda boring. My best friend is Kagome, and I'm kinda in the nerd/geek group (BUT STILL I WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE A CHEER LEADER) I have a brother Souta he's only 2 years older than me and he thinks I showed him "respect" haha he's so funny. I also live with my mom, she's a single parent. Okay I said I was going to tell you my love life??? Well ITS SO EMBRASSING! I can't believe I'm going to write this but Ilikemybrother'sbestfriendwhohappenstobeperverted! Wow that was EASY! OKAY sorry! I'll rephase that sentence I like my brother's best friend who happens to be perverted.  
  
But I don't really care cause you know I'll never have a FREAKING chance with him! I'm a freshman and he's what a Junior! And ALSO I'm his best friends little sister NOTHING MORE! Damn, Life can be harsh.  
  
I Liked him ever since I was little (Before he was perverted) he was really nice to me. But he hangs around our house to MUCH! Okay one time I was in the shower and didn't know he was there. I came Downstairs (IN A TOWEL! Kay remember that!) he was there sitting on the couch watching t.v and he could see I was in a towel and ONLY A TOWEL! ALL he said was "hey sango got any more chips?" I was about to SCREAM my Head OFF! So Instead of doing that I said "yea go look in the cabinet"  
  
I swear I'M SO STUPID! ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG! Being in love with someone and them not knowing or not loving you back, BITES AND SUCKS! Hey Look Mirokus on aim:  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: Hey There!  
  
I kicked JeBuS: Hi  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: sup  
  
I kicked JeBuS: nm You?  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: same so is your brother there or is still on that date?  
  
I kicked JeBuS: Yea he still on that date.  
  
(my brother been on SO MANY DATES THIS WEEK! I counted it was 23 times GEEZ my brother such a playa dating other girls)  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: So are you going on any dates? And are you busy Friday?  
  
I kicked JeBuS: Me???  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: Yea You DUH! ( WHY was he asking this??? I mean why did he wanna know?)  
  
I kicked JeBuS: No y?  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: Just wanted to knoe. just wondering  
  
(OHHH I wanted to ask him more stuff! BUT my mom said she had to use the phone SO I HAD TO GET OFF THE INTERNET! Of all the times she could have CALLED! ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGG)  
  
I kicked JeBuS: g2g Bye!  
  
HanDs DoWn Im SexY: Bye. See ya tomorrow  
  
I kicked JeBuS has logged out  
  
Oh gosh tomorrow going to be a beautiful day??? I guess at least I get to see Miroku since me and him and my brother walk to school every single day. It gets tiring once and a while but I still enjoy it! Tonight I'm going to have a lot of thoughts! I mean WHY did he asked me if I had dates and if I was busy Friday??? Hmm Does this mean I have a CHANCE???  
  
OH gosh! I hope so maybe I'm just dreaming? I better snap to reality. It probably is a dream. I better start waking up  
  
YEA! A chapter DONE! I know this is short BUT if I get at least 5 reviews I'll MAKE WORTH YOUR WHILE! Lol Bye! 


End file.
